The Mother of All Tigres
April 7, 2007 | writer = Scott M Gimple Jorge R Gutierrez | director = Dave Thomas | previous = Adios Amigos | next = Old Money |season = 1}} 'The Mother of All Tigres '''is the first half of the 5th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Maria, Manny’s mother, comes to visit Miracle City. Episode Summary The episode begins with Manny, Frida, Rodolfo, Granpapi and El Oso crashing into the Rivera home. The Riveras have chained El Oso with the Super Macho Chain Capture, stopping him from stealing a priceless black platinum diamond pearl (which Granpapi keeps). Rodolfo says they now have to clean up their home, as Manny mother, Maria Rivera, is coming to visit. El Oso asks why, and the Rivera Men proceed to tell the story. When Rodolfo and Maria got married and began to raise Manny, Maria was fine with Rodolfo being White Pantera. However, when she first saw him going into battle against a monster, he instantly got injured, which put her into a state of craziness. From that experience, she wanted Rodolfo to stop being a superhero, but he just couldn't give up fighting crime in Miracle City. Things kept on like this until Maria couldn't take it anymore, and she left her family behind. After this, Granpapi moved in to live with Rodolfo and Manny (due to destroying his evil headquarters). Maria went on to pursue her career of being a mariachi singer, and went touring the world, to which Manny would watch her. It was also during this time that Manny received his El Tigre Belt. Fading back to the present, Manny says that Maria never found out about his new powers. To make sure Maria doesn't notice any superhero activity in the household, they have to clean up. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Granpapi/Puma Loco Recurring Characters *Maria Rivera *El Oso *El Mal Verde Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene *Manny, Frida and Granpapi showing Maria around Miracle City. *Manny interrupting Maria to show her a new place in the city. *Maria randomly speaking of facts, pulls out a book, then says "Its a fact". *Whenever Manny says something good about the evil place, Granpapi says "I'll say!". Battles *Rivera Men and Frida vs. El Oso *El Tigre vs. El Oso Trivia *The two plumbers are dressed similarly to Mario and Luigi. *Manny received his belt when his mom was away on tour. *The cover of one of Maria's albums shows Maria, Manny, and a goat walking across the road, similar to The Beatles hit album "Abbey Road". Errors *When the flashback is shown, it shows Maria kissing Manny the age he is now with his scar, but after Maria leaves and Grandpapi moves in, it shows Manny at a younger age. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Backstories